Deandean
deandean was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is remembered for being the first houseguest to return to the house after being evicted, after also being the first houseguest to win a competition for a twist. He, alongside dooze, were picked to return to Sandbox Big Brother 2. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Hi! I hate myself more than all of you will hate me" deandean entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. While he initially managed to avoid being on the block the first week during N1ed's HoH reign, he found himself victim of a backdoor after the veto was used, being put up on the block alongside OhLookACat, which sadly ended up in his eviction in a 10-2 vote. However, that wasn't the end of deandean on this game. On week 6, following up dooze's eviction, he ended up winning the Zombie Apocalypse twist, allowing him to return to the house for one week as the HoH. He clearly came into the house with intentions of getting his revenge. As soon as he arrived, he threatened every houseguest with nomination if they didn't set up a time with him in the HoH Room, but he ended up not talking to that many people. His initial set of nominations were TheTigress and N1ed, with the latter being the target. After killic33 won the PoV and saved TheTigress, deandean decided to put OhLookACat as a pawn to get out N1ed. However, his plan backfired and OhLookACat found himself out of the house in a 5-4 vote, partly because people didn't want to give him the satisfaction, and so deandean went home again, not reaching his objective. Competition History Keys Order History Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother 2 "Hey so I did absolutely terribly my first time here, and since I'm a Sandbox player Amelio was like "Dean please come back we need the guy who's been in a ton of ORGs on EM" and I was like "Yeah man sign me up again" and he was like "Don't get first boot again" and I was like "Yeah man I'll get right on that"" deandean entered the house night 1 as one of the 2 returnees of the season, alongside dooze, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he was originally going to compete against qrstuv in Level One, but due to real life problems, he had to abstain, getting eliminated from the competition. After Ginga's initial nominations of Zarfot and view, he was randomly picked to participate in the PoV Competition, but had to abstain. During week 3, after losing a Special Fun Activity, he was sent into solitary confinment. Soon after Ginga's eviction, he had a small fight with NoAviNoKnowledge, where he told him he was the vote on him, because he had lied to him, but then he admitted to be wrong and that the person that had lied to him was blood4bloodgod. During that week's competition, Gunshow, he shot Markus and killed him, but he was then shot by Zarfot and killed in round 1 as well. While he managed to avoid getting nominated for a while, and then again he initially avoided being nominated during week 5 by Markus, both before and after the PoV, Fred used a Diamond Power of Veto to save himself and decided to nominate deandean in his place, alongside NoAviNoKnowledge. He managed to survive in a 5-4 vote. During week 6's Creative Competition, he submitted The HoH Game but it wasn't enough to win, with only 9 points. During week 9's Creative Competition he submitted this video, but with 42 points, it wasn't enough to win. This video led to deandean being called out by FannyChmelar. During week 11 he managed to win the HoH. He initially decided to nominate Markus and Zarfot. After Fred didn't use the PoV, Markus was sent home in a 2-1 vote. During week 12, while avoiding being nominated, he won the PoV and decided to save Fred, this way automatically nominating FannyChmelar alongside dooze. During week 13, he was eliminated by FannyChmelar, the winner of the PoV. deandean's Jury Speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * deandean, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, achieving second place in EMBB2 and he got 17th place in EMBBAS. He also got 15th place in EMBB8. ** He also cohosted EMBB3 and EMBB4. * In addition he also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, placing 17th in EMVV2. ** He also cohosted EMVV1. * Unlike the majority of players, deandean is actually not a player from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby but from the Epicmafia Survivor Lobby * During his return, he leaked every conversation he had in the HoH room in the form of a pastebin to everyone in the house, attempting to screw several people's games. * During the entirity of SBBB1, he was the only HoH to give different renominations options depending on how the PoV was used. If killic33 had saved N1ed instead of TheTigress, deandean would've nominated TheStyleAisle instead of OhLookACat. Ironically, this alternative set of nominations ended up being the final 2 of the game. * He was the first boot of the Sandbox Big Brother series. * During the first week he found the f5 HoH, which ended up going into N1ed's lockbox following his eviction. * He was one of the runner-ups for the "Most robbed pre-juror" during Sandbox Big Brother 1. * He was drafted by tricksterer who ended up being the winner of the Fantasy Draft. * During SBBB1 he was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother player, qrstuv. * He is the first returnee to fall nominated. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2's Touchy Subjects competition, he was voted for "Who should never have been cast?" * He was a runner-up for "Hosts' favorite" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * He was a runner-up for "Best Diary Room" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * His f2 alliance with verumbark, The Vet/Rookie F2 Nobody Saw Coming was a runner-up for the "Best F2" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * He was a runner-up for "Player of the Season" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * He was a runner-up for "Fan's Favorite" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * During SBBB2 he was drafted by a past Sandbox Big Brother player: sammy (4 times), as well as by the future Sandbox Big Brother host: nattless. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 he had a draft team consisting of: Jeff, Jeff, Jeff and Jeff.